


Speckles on his Shoulders

by HamB0ne



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: boy gots some freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamB0ne/pseuds/HamB0ne
Summary: Meouch sees Sung's shoulders for the first time ever and is a little surprised to see little bright yellow dots





	Speckles on his Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> yo this was posted on tumblr, but i was goin through my docs to see what ive posted on here so yeah, have this. c: garsh its short

He never really noticed them until he suffered an injury to his right shoulder and Meouch had to help patch him up. Doctor Sung knew they were there, just not how bright they were. They were more radiant than the ones sprinkled across his cheeks and nose. 

Sung didn’t really show his freckles off, not even the ones on his face. Though, he couldn’t really show people the ones on his shoulders without changing into a t-shirt or tank top, but that would also mean that he would more than likely have to put _pants_ on. So he was _definitely_ not doing that.

“So, how come all this time I’ve known ya, I didn’t know that you have freckles?” Meouch asked in an attempt to distract Sung from the burning of the wound cleaning liquid. “Do ya have ‘em on yer face too?”

Sung wasn’t entirely surprised that Meouch asked, he just kind of hoped he wouldn’t.

“Yeah, I don’t really let people see them.” He looked up at Meouch from behind his now-cracked visor. “I guess I’m a little self conscious about them.” He shifted slightly, pulling his arm away from his friend.

Meouch took notice and removed his hands right as he finished stitching the gash. “I don’t see why, Doc,” He grabbed the gauze. “I think they are pretty cool ‘ma self.”

Sung’s lips twitched and he was smiling like an idiot. “You think so?” He sat up straight and looked up at Meouch. “But they glow and are very warm and produce electricity-”

“Of course I’m sure! That just makes ‘em unique- wait they do what?” The Commander stared wide-eyed at the every growing grin on Sung’s face.

“I could tell you all about them if you want! I don’t talk about them ever.”

“Sure, buddy. I’d love to hear about ‘em.”


End file.
